greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aphrodite the Fair
Aphrodite the Fair is one of the upcoming books in the Goddess Girls series, and is the book after "Iris the Colorful". Suzanne Williams and Joan Holub have finished the book cover which was released on Amazon. This book focuses on Eris, the goddessgirl of discord and the sister of Ares, who is planning to crash his birthday party. Blurb Aphrodite has her hands full with Eris, who loves to stir up mischief, in this Goddess Girls adventure. Eris is a goddess girl who has a penchant for causing trouble. So when her brother, Ares, is celebrating his thirteenth birthday, she can’t let the occasion go by without a little mischief. After all, she is the goddess of discord and strife! Aphrodite is determined to make sure Ares gets the attention he deserves, but can she handle what Eris has planned? Plot Eris, the goddessgirl of discord and strife has got a plan for Ares' thirteenth birthday. She's going to ruin it by using her magical golden apple that causes trouble. She plans to ruin her brother's birthday party that Aphrodite tries so hard to plan. Maybe Aphrodite isn't ready for this and she just wants to please Ares and make him feel special like any girl would do for their crush, and she has to try to deal with Eris. Chapters 1: Happy Birthday, Ares! Aphrodite shushes the crowd of friends who helped her plan Ares's 13th birthday, surprising him. After receiving thanks and praises, everyone is having a good time as Ares nearly blows his candles out, until the doors slam right open. Expecting that it was Zeus who normally causes messes like this, somehow this time, the figure seen by the door isn't. She is a short girl who drops a large black bag to the floor, but no one knows who she is. Soon, the small girl starts halfheartedly and unconvincingly greeting Ares, who she reveals is his sister, simply wishing him a happy birthday. 2: Eris Ares is alarmed by Eris's presence. Just by the sight of her, Ares is terrified of what will happen at MOA because she's that talented at causing trouble between him and his friends. Just as she walks around the room, Adonis showcases an angry outburst as he appears to have a disliking for her. Aphrodite, especially is baffled that Ares hasn't introduced her to his sister sooner, her face full of questions. Expecting that Ares has told at least some people about her, Eris is cocky about why her presence isn't appreciated at the least. By the kickstart of their conversation, Eris blurts out to Aphrodite about a former crush Ares had on a girl which raises the question, but Eris quickly drops it. Later though, Eris insensitively remembers that Aphrodite is the famous immortal goddessgirl who came alive by sea foam and publicly embarrasses her for it. Luckily for Aphrodite, her friends bail her out of the situation. Eris reveals to Persephone that she is actually Ares's older sister by eleven months and as a child, she has always been acting superior about her elder status to Ares and he definitely did not enjoy his childhood with Eris around. After Artemis states to Eris how she and Apollo are twins after what Ares told her that only one of the two siblings were able to enter MOA, Eris is suspicious if his statement was a fib long ago. While they have the conversation, however, Pandora strangely enters the party's doors without being greeted much and finds a black bag as Eris provokes her. Zeus makes an entrance by congratulating Ares for his birthday. Nabbing the opportunity, Eris attempts to win the principal over but is unsuccessful because of Zeus's jitters. Eris explains her story on how she knew about Ares's party in the first place, due to bumping into Hera at her wedding shop. 3: Party Games It's time for party games and most of the boys want to play Pin the Tail, however Eris has another game in mind: Two Truths and a Lie, which most of the girls agree to. The winner of the game wins a beautiful trophy which Aphrodite, Athena, along with Hera are enchanted by the touch of it. Other girls are enthusiastic about playing as well, however they aren't really affected by the trophy by the looks of it. After playing for hours, lots of the party guests leave and only three contestants are left: Aphrodite, Athena and Hera. Despite on being pretty much hopeless, Hera keeps on going regardless. Aphrodite and Athena, however, are tied. Zeus tells Eris to be heading home, but Eris objects to that idea because she is on holiday from her school, claiming it's semester break. She persuades him if she could stay for a week or night, by the least, so she dorms with Aphrodite to her voluntary invitation for her to stay the night. Ares hopes that in that time, Eris won't see it as a chance to tell Aphrodite how he was as a child. He keeps that thought to himself and walks along the corridors with his sister and Aphrodite. 4: An Accident Eris borrows pajamas from Aphrodite, who is disgusted how pink her wardrobe is. Aphrodite, to Ares's dismay, asks her More coming soon! Characters * Aphrodite * Eris * Ares * Athena * Artemis * Persephone * Pandora * Medusa * Hera * Zeus * Iris * Coach Triathlon * Heracles * Makhai * Kydoimos * Atlas * Mr. Cyclops * Adonis Trivia * Eris makes her book debut. Category:Books